i hate everything about you
by touka-chan21
Summary: Y esta promesa esta rota es profunda, débil. Cada palabra se pierde en el eco. es una última mentira que se puede ver. Pon a prueba mi voluntad, poner a prueba mi corazón es una gran equivocación por que ya no seré mas tu sombra. nunca te lo diré pero esa es una de las tantas cosas que odio de ti.
1. Chapter 1

Que tal minna, les traigo una nuevo fic bolt sara y un poco de nuestras parejas favoritas con unos personajes adicionales por lo pronto disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto la historia es mía

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_estoy cansada de vivir como una chica seria _

_Estoy cansado de ser el revoltoso que no te supera_

_Estoy cansado (a) de ser solo tu simple sombra_

_Cada sensación que tengo_

_Por cada grito silencioso que hacemos_

___Todas las sensaciones que tengo_

_Solo cuando me detengo a pensarlo___

_Odio todo sobre ti_

___¿Por qué te amo?_

___Dijiste que nunca llegaríamos hasta aquí_

___Tus palabras dijeron que nosotros desempeñamos un papel_

_Entonces yo te pregunto_

_¿Cuál es el mío?_

_Estoy harto de sentirte distante_

_Rabia y agonía_

___Son mejor que miseria_

___Confía en mí que tengo un plan_

___Cuando las luces se paguen entenderás_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_._

_._

_Yo Sé _

___Que te hieren_

___Tú sabes _

___Que estoy aquí para salvarte_

___Tú sabes _

_Que Estoy siempre aquí para ti_

___Yo Sé _

___Que tú me agradecerás después_

_._

_._

_**Voy a tratar de conseguir mi yo superior**___

.

.

_**Crees saber...**___

_****__**¿Cómo va esta historia?"**___


	2. la ultima

Bien aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, me he inspirado en la peli de road to ninja y me pregunte como seria si los hijos de naruto y sasuke tienen una aventura parecida. De cualquier forma lean y disfruten

Disclaimer: bolt sara y los demás le pertenecen a masashi, parte de la historia es de mi autoría

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

.

.

"La última vez"

.

.

.

.

.

La torre del hokage se encontraba en total calma, en la oficina principal se encontraba un rubio leyendo un mensaje importante, frente a un moreno que examinaba los gestos del ojiazul y trataba de adivinar de que iba la cosa.

-sasuke-llamo el hombre-es un asunto delicado

-entonces?

-han solicitado nuestra presencia en suna, así que avisa al equipo de rastreo

-quieres que la llame también?

-no llama a otro, si es posible tratare de evitar que tenga contacto lo menos posible con las misiones, después de todo quien cuidaría de mis hijos

-de acuerdo-suspiro el azabache-solo ten en cuenta que no podrás alejarla de la acción tanto tiempo

-tratare

-en fin, tu mandas séptimo

Sasuke salió de la oficina y con rapidez fue a reunirse con el equipo de rastreo más fiable de konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado en la academia ninja las clases estaban por terminar, un pequeño rubio hiperactivo, el cual por alguna razón se encontraba extrañamente sentado en su lugar, había terminado de copiar los apuntes de la técnica de clonación cuando acabo se disponía a irse sin percatarse de que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de cierta morocha y de todos sus compañeros incluyendo a su sensei. Salieron del salón y la chica vio entrar a su padre por el pasillo.

-papa-articulo y el hombre la observo un instante para luego entrar al lugar ignorando el rostro de decepción que su hija mantenía

-es extraño ver a tu padre aquí Sara-chan-bolt quien hasta ahora se mantuvo al margen observo con curiosidad la escena

-sus asuntos no te importan

-pero a ti si-ella no pudo replicar a eso-ven-la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la puerta donde Sasuke y shino-sensei hablaban

-entonces es necesaria mi presencia

-Así es aburame, tenemos que apresurarnos con este encargo pues se ha solicitado un código rojo para este asunto

-entiendo entonces avisare y de inmediato salimos-sarada con rapidez tomo a bolt de la mano y corrieron hacia la salida pararon en el árbol frente a la academia y se escondieron detrás de este, el rubio observo con cuidado la cara de la azabache y descifro una expresión que el tenia presente cada que su padre se ausentaba de la aldea, decidió animar a su compañera por lo que sin soltarla la guio por la aldea.

-quien te dio permiso de sujetarme así la mano-inicio sarada después de percatarse en el lugar donde estaba

-eso debería decirlo yo

-p-pues yo lo hice porque sé que eres un baka y que te descubrirían si te quedabas ahí

-en primera no soy un baka, teme y en segunda quiero invitarte a la celebración de mi cumpleaños hoy

-cumpleaños? Pero si no mal recuerdo tu celebración fue ayer a la cual fui obligada a ir

-sí, pero mi padre y yo celebraremos hoy fue una promesa que hicimos por que no asistió ayer a mi fiesta

-no me digas que esto tiene que ver con tu rara actitud de hoy?

-b-bueno, le prometí no causar problemas durante toda la tarde a cambio de que pasara el día sin causar problemas

-eso lo explica todo

-bueno, entonces iras o no?

-me dejaras en paz por el resto de mes si acepto?

-oye!

-….

-bien amargada pero solo de este mes

-trato hecho- la niña tuvo la seguridad de que por lo menos lo que quedaba del mes bolt no la molestaría con sus estúpidas bromas e intentos de ser su amigo. Caminaron directo a la casa uzumaki donde hinata y himawari los recibieron

-qué bueno es tenerte de visita sarada-san-le sonrió la ojiperla

-como esta hinata-san

-mama sara-chan ira con nosotros a celebrar

-ya veo, sakura-san sabe de esto?

-no-contesto la morocha-pero si me da permiso puedo llamarla al hospital

-claro, hima-chan te llevara

-vamos-exclamo la pequeña al jalar a la chica dentro de la casa

-no es común en ti traer amigas a casa bolt-kun-le dijo su madre mirando lo apenado que estaba

-solo lo hago porque Sasuke-jiji saldrá de misión y ella se puso especialmente irritable

-….s-si c-claro-le contesto hinata con una gotita en la cabeza, entraron a la casa y los niños se sentaron a esperar al rubio mayor, sara pudo ir gracias al consentimiento de su madre por lo que de alguna forma podía distraer su mente del asunto de su padre. Las horas fueron pasando, bolt estaba desesperado e insistía en salir a buscar a su padre, sin poder detenerlo el salió por la ventana recorriendo con velocidad la aldea, minutos después de su partida tocaron la puerta de la casa de los uzumaki, hinata abrió y se encontró con lee.

-lee-san que sorpresa, ocurrió algo?

-no hinata-san, lo que pasa es que busco a bolt-kun

-pues acaba de salir

-iba a la torre del hokage?

-creo que si

-disculpe mi ineficiencia

-d-de que hablas?

-naruto me envio a avisarle a bolt-kun que no podrá asistir hoy a su cita pues tuvo que salir de emergencia de la aldea, me dijo que les informara que en unos días estará de regreso

-…

-hinata-san? Se encuentra bien?

-eh? Si, si gracias lee-san

-me voy entonces-la mujer cerró la puerta lamentándose por lo que ocurriría después.

.

.

.

.

.

-ese idiota-sarada recorría con velocidad el camino hacia la torre hokage, después de todo escucho la conversación de lee con hinata y ahora por alguna razón inexplicable trataba de buscar desesperadamente a bolt, este no tardó en aparecer pues ahora se encontraba lanzando huevos y harina a las ventanas de la oficina de su padre, los ninjas que pasaban por ahí lo descubrieron y persiguieron hasta que el los perdió en los campos de entrenamiento, el chico se dejó caer en el pasto preguntándose que había hecho mal ese día para que su padre se fuera- imbécil- la morocha lo alcanzo y se paró frente a el

-que quieres uchija-bolt estaba realmente molesto

-hinata-san debe estar preocupada así que regresa ya

-no….

-ella no tiene la culpa de lo que tu padre te hizo

-…

Sin ánimos el rubio se levantó a regañadientes consiente de que la niña tenía razón, su madre y hermana no tenían por qué pagar por lo que el baka de su padre hacía, la azabache satisfecha y a la vez tranquila pudo caminar a su lado, iban en silencio por lo que al entrar al centro de konoha los ruidos y conversaciones fueron escuchados

-hokage-sama se ha ido de la aldea?!-en un bar se escuchó tremendo grito ambos niños se detuvieron y sara solo pudo ver con lastima al uzumaki

-baja la voz idiota-dijo otro tipo-así es, se fue de misión con el uchija-la chica se tensó también-y parece que regresan pronto

-tienes razón, después de todo son los grandes héroes de la última guerra ninja

-Solo espero que el legado continúe

-si por lo que se el muchacho del hokage es igual de pillo que el cuando era niño y no tiene nada de hyuga la pequeña es más hyuga que el

-así es además es idéntico a el por lo que será la copia perfecta de su padre, el gran hokage

-creo que ya tenemos al 8° en camino no crees?

-no te olvides de la niña uchija, se dice que además de ser el primer descendiente en 20 años será la primera mujer del clan que desarrolle el keke genkai a la edad que su padre lo hizo

-te equivocas, el uchija ya tenía el sharingan a su edad ella se está tardando

-tienes razón al parecer esos dos nunca serán como nuestros grandes héroes

-me pregunto si la aldea estar segura con ese tipo de herederos-las risas de los hombres alteraron a bolt quien en su arrebato de ira se dirigió al bosque del sur donde golpeo y destruyo todo a su paso sarada le siguió aguantando las ganas de golpear pues alguien ahí debía verse tranquilo

-no me jodas, no me jodas! No me jodas!-exclamo el chico derribando un árbol después de tantos golpes-yo no soy como el, yo…no…-se dejó caer al pasto, la uchija lo observo con pena cosa que el noto y acercándose a ella la tomo del cuello de su camisa-por qué me ves así, acaso no lo entiendes? Para ellos solo somos sombras de los grandes héroes

-lo se, estuve ahí-escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo

-entonces porque parece que no te importa! Acaso te gusta que te digan sombra? Perdedora? Estorbo?

-no me gusta-susurro

-no te escuche

-no me gusta!- exclamo soltándose de el y cayendo al piso-pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos siempre hacen lo mismo, siempre…..-bolt la miro resignado a todo, de repente una rama crujió por lo que ambos se pusieron en guardia-baka demostremos de lo que somos capaces, será la última vez que nos dirán débiles

-me gusta tu idea, teme- el brillo inocente en sus ojos se opacó dejando que su ira pudiera ser liberada en aquel enemigo que los acechaba, sin esperarlo un sello enorme y brillante salió bajo sus pies ocasionando la caída de ambos niños, mientras que desde las sombras un encapuchado lo veía todo con una enorme sonrisa de lado

-ahora veremos que harán séptimo, uchija…

.

.

.

.

.

Termino el primer cap. espero les agrade la historia y dejen sus reviews para saber opiniones byebye


	3. busquenlos

Lo prometido es deuda les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este bolt –sara disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto y parte de la historia es mía

.

.

.

.

.

_Nota: creo que no había teléfonos en esa época o no sé, pero en mi historia si hay_

**Capitulo 2**

**Búsquenlos**

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha época actual-casa de la familia uchiha **

La pelirosa llegaba de su estresante empleo en el hospital, eran las nueve de la noche por lo que supuso que sarada aún seguía con naruto y bolt, aun así se preocupó, camino hasta la cocina y descolgó el teléfono marco el numero el cual sonó una vez y descolgaron

-hinata, hola, quiero saber si naruto y los chicos llegaron ya?

-s-sakura-san, lee-san no te dijo nada?

-lee?, bueno intento decirme algo pero fuimos interrumpidos por una enfermera, que pasa?

-escucha, a mi me dijo que naruto-kun y sasuke-kun partían hoy en una misión de emergencia

-sasuke se fue otra vez?...

-si

-pero que paso con bolt y sarada….están contigo cierto?

-n-no-la voz de hinata se quebró-no los veo desde esta tarde, he notificado a mi padre y ahora todos los hyuga intentan localizarlos, yo no me he movido de aquí por si regresan

-….

-sakura-san?

-hinata quédate ahí, ayudare en la búsqueda

-gomen

-tranquila, los hallaremos-colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia su habitación, abrió su armario sacando una caja blanca de tamaño mediano, la abrió dejando al descubierto su seminuevo traje anbu, se lo coloco y salió con mucha prisa.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mama-la llamo hima-ya los encontraron?

-aun no hima-chan, pero sakura-san los está buscando también

-vallamos, también quiero ayudar

-….tienes razón, vámonos

.

.

.

.

.

Recorría con nerviosismo las calles de Konoha, era más que obvio que ellos no estaban ahí, conocía muy bien a su hija y si ella estaba triste por la partida de su padre sabía que no querría que alguien la viera así después de todo había heredado el estúpido orgullo uchiha, se dirigió al bosque a buscarlos, concentro su chakra e invoco a una pequeña katsuyu

-sakura-sama que necesita?

-por favor ayúdame a encontrar a sara y bolt, estoy segura que están en el bosque

-hai-la babosa se dispersó y con rapidez recorrió todo el bosque desde el área norte hasta la sur

-sakura-san!-exclamo hinata vestida también de anbu acercándose con himawari

-hinata se supone que los esperarías allá

-no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, se que tu me comprendes

-por supuesto-le sonrió

-vi que katsuyu se dispersó, a donde iba?

-a rastrear todo el bosque, nos ahorrara tiempo

-entonces solo esperaremos?

-así es

-hinata-sama!-hablo un ninja de su clan-no hay rastros de ellos en la aldea, pero una mujer nos dijo que los vio ir hacia el bosque del…

-sakura-sama-interrumpió la babosa-hay una pista en el bosque del sur

-vamos-dijo para que se dirigieran al lugar, saltaron sobre las ramas hasta llegar, los ninjas hyuga estaban ocupando esa área

-solo encontramos esto-un shinobi le entrego el collar de bolt-no hay rastros de ellos pero lo que si tenemos es un poco de chakra desconocido

-katsuyu

-si sakura-sama

-no están- hinata comenzó a llorar se sentí culpable por no haber cuidado mejor de su hija y de la hija de su ahora mejor amiga-discúlpame soy una mala madre y persona

-no fue tu culpa-sakura la abrazo-ellos se sintieron abandonados, pero los encontraremos, notifiquemos a naruto y sasuke-limpio las silenciosas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas

-sakura-le llamo hima-se que ellos están bien, mami ya no llores yo los encontrare-los presentes se enternecieron con las palabras de la niña, en definitiva encontrarían a los chicos

.

.

.

.

.

**Sunna 2:45 am**

-eso es todo-concluyo gaara

-qué opinas sasuke-le pregunto naruto

-con los restos de chakra que puedan hallar kiba y los otros tal vez tengamos una pista más segura

-la pregunta aquí es, para que necesitaban el pergamino, gaara que técnicas contenía

-ni yo mismo se, el primer kazekage guardo muchos secretos y uno de ellos es ese pergamino

-solo pocos sabemos kazekage-sama –les interrumpió el hermano de chiyo-ba

-ebizo, usted sabe algo?-pregunto naruto sorprendido, el anciano lo examino con cuidado y sonrió

-has madurado chico

-podría decirnos lo que sabe?-cuestiono sasuke

-bien, ese pergamino contiene una de las más poderosas técnicas del antiguo orden shinobi, era tan peligrosa que el primer kazekage decidió ocultarlo de los demás por seguridad

-qué clase de técnica es?-pregunto gaara

-es una técnica de transportación solo que esta altera el tiempo y espacio de manera increíble, es parecida al tsukuyomi infinito que uchiha madara intento establecer

-suena muy mal-respondió el rubio

-si eso suena mal, esto sonara peor-kiba, sino y un miembro del clan hyuga entraron a la sala

-kiba

-naruto esto es malo, no obtuvimos restos de chakra, su rastro se perdió por completo-todos guardaron silencio el cual fue roto cuando kankuro irrumpió con agresividad a la sala, con una pequeña katsuyu en su hombro y una nota en la mano

-sakura-susurro sasuke caminando hacia el hombre – que sucede katsuyu

-lo lamento sasuke-kun

-naruto, sasuke-hablo kankuro-les llego esto-les extendió el papel el cual fue leído por los dos a la vez

-pasa algo malo-pregunto gaara

-abuelo-hablo naruto-que tan peligrosa es esa técnica?

-demasiado, el destino de nuestras naciones depende de cuánto tiempo tardemos en atrapar al culpable

-ya veo-concluyo-vamos sasuke

-si –respondió el morocho y los 5 regresaron a Konoha

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha 10:30 am –mansión de la familia hyuga**

Ni sakura o hinata habían dormido nada, ambas esperaban respuesta de sus maridos, pero nunca llego, Hanabi cuidaba a himawari mientras hiashi se dirigía a la sala principal donde estaban las dos mujeres

-uchiha-san-llamo a la ojijade-está todo listo

-gracias-le dijo, hinata camino detrás de ella entrando a la mansión de la rama secundaria, llegaron a un cuarto donde había todo tipo de libros y archivos-iniciemos

-hai-sakura invoco a katsuyu de nuevo, esta les entrego una esfera de chakra la cual tomaron colocándose en medio del lugar cerraron sus ojos concentrándose en el chakra, llegaron a esa alternativa por que hiashi les comento que el segundo hokage le encomendó a la familia hyuga el registro de todos los criminales de rango A hasta S, ellos los archivaron de forma que pudieran encontrar el archivo correcto con chakra del individuo, una forma bastante rápida y segura , se suponía que cuando lo hallaban un color rojizo les indicaba donde estaba la ubicación pero nada ocurría por lo que la persona que secuestro a sus hijos no era de ahí o cualquier aldea cercana.

-maldición!-exclamo sakura y hinata solo agacho la cabeza

-uchiha-san-una sirvienta las interrumpió-uchiha-sama y hokage-sama las buscan están con hiashi-sama en el gran salón

-ya están aquí-susurro hinata

-vamos-le extendió la mano la ojijade-con ellos aquí será más fácil

-si-salieron corriendo hacia el gran salón donde sus esposos se encontraban extrañamente tranquilos

-naruto, sasuke-les llamo sakura

-sakura-le hablo su esposo-necesito que me digas lo que sabes

-claro, hallamos en el bosque del sur un rastro de chakra

-buscamos en los archivos de criminales –siguió la ojiperla pero no hallamos nada

-entiendo-dijo naruto-iremos con shikamaru

-porque, tienen alguna pista?

-suposición-contesto sasuke saliendo, hinata encargo a hima y fueron con ellos. Llegaron a los territorios de la familia Nara, acudieron a la casa del concejero y estratega de konoha y pidieron a su rubia esposa hablar con el, temari los llevo al despacho de este y se sentaron

-que los trae por aquí-decía el pelinegro

-esta es la cuestión-inicio naruto-en sunna robaron un pergamino antiguo el cual contiene una técnica parecida al tsukuyomi infinito

-tienen pistas del sospechoso

-no muchas-siguió sasuke-bolt y sarada fueron secuestrados por el dueño de este chakra-katsuyu entrego la esfera-casualmente sucedió después de que se llevaran el pergamino, lo que nos dice que ambos hechos están relacionados por el tiempo en llevarse acabo

-entiendo, supongo que sería el mismo sujeto

-entonces-siguió temari-puede ser que ese tipo haya utilizado esa técnica con sus hijos, la única pregunta es por que

-lo más lógico es decir que hemos ganado bastantes enemigos-contesto naruto

-pero no es ninguno de ellos-concluyo sakura-pues hemos buscado en los archivos de konoha y sus alrededores pero no hay ninguna conexión

-como es el sujeto?

-lo único que se sabe es que portaba una capa negra y tenía un aspecto de anciano-guardaron silencio

-entonces mi querido hokage tendrás que comunicarte con los demás kages para obtener un permiso especial y buscar en sus archivos

.

.

.

.

.

-espiar a los adultos es incorrecto-un pequeño rubio pálido le susurro a su amigo pelinegro-te meterás en problemas con tu madre shikaida

-no espiaba inojin, solo escuche que el baka de bolt y la problemática de sarada están desaparecidos

-enserio?-preguntaba el niño haciendo una de las tantas caras sin emoción de su padre

-esos idiotas, solo espero que este bien y no causen problemas-concluyo el Nara menor, la busque da se intensificaría, los héroes tendrían que entrar a la acción una vez más para salvar a las naciones y a sus traviesos hijos.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el cap. en el siguiente veremos que sucedió con bolt y sara por lo pronto nos seguiremos leyendo… chao


	4. es enserio?

**Hola minna he venido con el siguiente cap. de esta historia así que los dejo leyendo**

**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, parte de la historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Es enserio?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que aquella luz blanca los cegó el rubio y la morocha descubrieron sus ojos, viendo que estaban en el bosque y sin ningún daño aparente en sus personas, su enemigo había desaparecido por lo que bolt hizo una rabieta pues realmente deseaba desquitarse de su padre.

-supongo que nos engañaron-concluyo sara al ver al chico así, luego suspiro y vio la luna en su máximo esplendor-ya es tarde, hinata-san y mi madre se preocuparan

-tch-bolt metió sus manos en sus bolsillos-vámonos –caminaron hacia la aldea en completo silencio como siempre había gente transitando en las calles, sarada esperaba escuchar comentarios y comparaciones entre ellos y sus padres, pero nada, eso le pareció bastante raro-nee, iré a dejarte a tu casa antes de ir a la mía

-no es necesario-contesto cortante-yo puedo irme sola

-como quieras amargada-continuaron su camino por la aldea, llegaron al centro de esta y el rubio que iba distraído choco contra la espalda de la niña, este se sobo la nariz e iba a reclamarle pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica, miro en la misma dirección y lo que vio lo sorprendió, sasuke estaba frente a ellos y lo peor era que varias fanáticas locas eran abrazadas por este incluso beso a una de ellas, la morocha apretó los puños y entendió el porqué de la ausencia de su padre, este se dedicaba a engañar a su madre, estaba aburrido de ellas por eso su falta de atención y presencia, iba a actuar pero se detuvo y no por bolt sino porque un pelinegro idéntico al padre de este golpeo en la nuca a su padre

.

.

.

.

.

-hinata te matara si te ve así-esa voz fue reconocida por el niño el cual al voltear observo a su padre tomado de la mano de su tía sakura y además tenía el cabello teñido de negro, la ira y confusión lo invadieron, acaso ese mal padre que tenía engañaba a su madre con su tía?, le regalaba su atención a otra persona en vez de a su familia? Con fuerza apretó sus puños siendo imposible calmar su ira

-ella no lo sabrá, además sakura hoy te ves especialmente bella

-serás teme-el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a golpear al azabache pero no lo consiguió pues un pequeño pero fuerte puño le alcanzo la cara derribándolo, bolt con lágrimas de impotencia en el rostro golpeo al chico sin detenerse mientras gritaba insultos hacia el

-imbécil! Mal padre, engañas a mama con su mejor amiga, por eso nunca me prestas atención verdad? Porque nunca te importamos, si no nos amas déjanos en paz ya!-sarada inmóvil solo pudo ver como bolt fue golpeado en la nuca por una ojiperla

-hinata-san-susurro al ver como sasuke cargaba al chico mientras sakura revisaba al pelinegro

-tu –le llamo hinata-vienes con este mocoso?

-s-si-respondió sorprendida de que la peli azul llamara así a su hijo

-vamos a mi casa-concluyo sakura mientras ayudaba al pelinegro a pararse, este no tenía lastimada la cara solo estaba un poco sucia por los puños del niño, sin opciones la niña acepto pues noto que todos los que pasaban por ahí los observaban con curiosidad, pena y algunos hasta con miedo.

Llegaron a l lugar el cual fue reconocido por la morocha como la casa de sus abuelos haruno, aunque se le hizo extraño no verlos ahí, bolt fue recostado en la recamara de sakura y fue atado, a petición del pelinegro, para que no causara alborotos, mientras el uchiha y la hyuga observaban a la niña sentados en la sala al llegar el ojiazul y sakura se sentaron y el chico inicio el interrogatorio

-quienes son ustedes, y por qué el mocoso me golpeo así?-fue directo al grano

-tranquilo menma-le dijo sakura colocando su mano sobre la de el

-yo…-"menma?" pensó la niña observando con cuidado a las personas que tenía frente a ella las cuales no tenían nada que ver con los adultos serios y maduros que ya conocía-creo que lo comprendo un poco

-que quieres decir?-pregunto hinata

-ustedes se parecen pero no son ellos

-de quien hablas?-pregunto ahora el uchiha

-de… nuestros padres- los cuatro ninjas guardaron silencio absoluto el cual fue roto por la pelirosa

-q-quienes son tus padres, como se llaman?

-uchiha sasuke y… haruno sakura-ambos mencionados fueron fulminados por las miradas asesinas de la pareja del otro-y los padres del idiota de allá arriba son uzumaki naruto y hyuga hinata-sasuke fulmino a menma mientras sakura analizaba la situación

-no me veas a mi imbécil-le insulto menma yo no me llamo uzumaki naruto soy namikaze menma

-eso no quita el hecho de que el chico es idéntico a ti pero en rubio, has mancillado a mi hermosa hinata

-pero que idioteces dices!-exclamo la hyuga golpeándolo con fuerza- ni en un millón de años me metería con el cabron amargado de menma- toda esa escena era observada por sarada quien tenía una gotita en la cabeza

-tal vez-interrumpió sakura-ustedes vengan de otra dimensión parecida a la nuestra

-es posible -concluyo menma ignorando el comentario por parte de la hyuga-de todas formas debemos aclararlo con tsunade

-oye-llamo sasuke a su "hija"-si eres mi bella hija que genial nombre te puse?

-uchiha sarada

-es… bonito

-y el rubio como se llama?-pregunto la ojiperla

-boruto pero todos lo llamamos bolt-la charla fue interrumpida por el sonido del estómago de la niña

-b-bueno sara por que no esperas aquí con sasuke y hinata mientras menma y yo vamos a la cocina si?

-si oka-san- a la azabache se le escapo decirle así a la chica la niña no se dio cuenta pero en el pecho de sakura se instaló una enorme calidez al escuchar que su "hija" de otra dimensión la llamara así sentimiento que menma no paso por alto, ambos se levantaron y acudieron a la cocina donde la pelirosa calentó un poco de ramen y carne que tenia

-por qué no te apartaste a bolt de encima, pudiste hacerlo fácilmente

-ese mocoso estaba llorando

-eh?

-no te diste cuenta?

-s-si, lo note creo que ha sufrido mucho con su padre

-la mocosa también, note como miraba al gigoló mientras hacia sus escenas

-si…-contesto distraída

-sakura, no me digas que te agrado ser la madre de esa niña y esposa del bastardo de uchiha

-cómo puedes pensar eso! Sasuke es como mi hermano pervertido pero sara no tiene la culpa, además pude ver que a ti también te gusto la idea de tener un hijo

-e-eso es… en fin-finalizo nervioso bajo una mirada inquisitiva de sakura-el otro problema es resolver donde se quedaran los mocosos, yo no los puedo llevar a mi casa, sabes que mi madre se pondrá como loca si sabe que ese niño es de mi otro yo

-eso sería gracioso de ver

-es enserio

-tranquilo, se quedaran conmigo, así me harán compañía-menma observo a su novia a servir la cena, si bien era cierto es que a pesar de toda la soledad que la envolvía ella era muy amable y puro, no protestaría porque tal vez esos niños eran lo que ella necesitaba para volverse más fuerte

-bien-decía tomando un plato- pero si llegas a necesitar algo sabes que cuentas conmigo-salió rápidamente al comedor y la pelirosa sonrió, su novio, después de todo tenía un lado muy lindo que ella amaba. Acomodo los platos en la mesa mientras sarada se lavaba las manos, sasuke y hinata hacían sus indecencias en el sillón pero antes de que el les reprochara pararon cuando la pequeña regreso, al parecer conocían los límites y consecuencias de lo que hubiera pasado si la chiquilla los encontraba de esa forma

-baka!-exclamo bolt desde el pasillo, menma se asomó y lo vio arrastrarse cual gusano por la sala-suéltame cabron!- sarada lo golpeo en la cabeza-auch!

-cállate y escucha dobe-le tomo del cuello de la chaqueta al desatarlo-ellos no son nuestro padres

-que dices, si son idénticos, el cabron de uchiha engaña a tu madre con otras mientras que ella lo engaña con el imbécil de mi padre, y que hay de ese color de cabello tan horrible?, me dan asco-bolt fue tomado del cuello por su "padre", sakura y sarada intentaron separarlos pero no pudieron ya que sasuke y hinata con miradas cómplices las detuvieron aprisionándolas

-escúchame pequeño bastardo, entiéndelo, nosotros no somos quienes crees, yo no soy como el hijo de puta de tu padre, yo soy namikaze menma y estas en otra dimensión, ahora cálmate y deja de armar alboroto quieres?-aflojo el agarre dejándolo caer, sakura ya libre se acercó a auxiliarlo mientras lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a menma quien solo desvió su mirada

-sara-le dijo sasuke-ven-la tomo de la mano-vamos a que comas algo-se la llevó al comedor, hinata observo a bolt y suspiro

-sakura te lo puedo encargar?, sabes cómo se pondrían mis padres si me ven con un hijo

-si claro

-entonces interrumpió sasuke- dejare a mi pequeña con su madre-tanto sara como sakura se sonrojaron mientras menma carraspeo enojado

-no te molestes-hinata le golpeo el hombro en señal de amistad y le sonrió- que dejaremos a nuestro torbellino con sakura-los celos atacaron a ala ojijade al escuchar "nuestro" de los labios de la peli azul

-es enserio?-bolt comía ya, los miraba confundido y divertido a la vez, al parecer los sucesos anteriores se le habían olvidado-realmente está pasando esto?, realmente no son nuestros padres?

-por qué lo dudas?- Pregunto sara curiosa

-es que no me creo que el soberbio uchiha sea tan pervertido e idiota, que mi estúpido padre sea tan tremendamente amargado, que mi madre tan reservada sea una mujer tan extravagante y reveladora y que tu madre no se enoje por cualquier cosa estúpida y casi medio mate a todo el mundo además de que ninguno se vea tan joven como ahora

-sabes boruto tu problema es ser demasiado sincero-decía la uchiha apartándose de el pues las peligrosas auras de los presentes invadían el lugar, bolt nervioso trago fuertemente y cerró los ojos esperando cientos de golpes pero no recibió nada pues al abrir los ojos se topó con la cálida sonrisa de sakura quien sin darse cuenta calmo el ambiente del lugar evitando así que sus amigos lastimaran al rubio travieso, la chica acaricio la cabeza de ambos y se dirigió a sus amigos

-siéntete en confianza de hablarme de lo que te incomoda bolt, confíen en mi- ambos chicos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada

-bueno, me voy-dijo la hyuga más calmada mientras se dirigía a la puerta-cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas-el uchiha salió tras ella despidiéndose de su hija, menma beso a sakura y Salió de la casa

-aún es muy raro ver esas cosas-sara observo a bolt y sonrió

-al fin dices algo con sentido común dobe

-escucha teme, yo tengo más sentido común en un cabello que tu en todo el cuerpo

-sara, bolt, ya es tarde, vamos a dormir si?

-hai oka-san –volvió a repetir sara

-hmp-ambos chicos siguieron a la pelirosa quien les presto camisetas para dormir y cepillos dentales-donde dormiremos

-conmigo, lo que pasa es que no tengo disponible la otra habitación

-p-pero…

-si te incomoda te acomodo en la cama con sara y yo duermo en…

-no! El sofá está bien

-seguro?

-s-si, gracias-sara ayudo a sakura con las sabanas y le acomodaron el sofá al rubio quien se acostó rápidamente negándose a destapar su rostro, la pelirosa un poco desanimada le deseo buenas noches.

-espero estés cómoda-ambas chicas se acostaron y taparon

-si mama, p-perdón sakura-san llevo todo el día llamándola así debe ser molesto

-descuida, m-mama está bien no me molesta para nada

-hai oka-san-sara abrazo a sakura y durmió feliz pues a pesar de ser otra dimensión la calidez tan familiar era palpable en esa mujer, del otro lado de la puerta bolt escucho todo, una punzada en su pecho se instaló al imaginarse la sonrisa de sarada y la calidez de esa mujer que sin esfuerzos logro llegar un poco más lejos que su madre en aquel corazón herido, volvió al sofá deseando percibir su calidez y se durmió de inmediato esperando el otro día con un poco de tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pobre bolt , hasta yo me sentí mal por el pero bueno la historia tiene que ir así, después revelare un poco mas, espero no tardar en actualizar así que nos leeremos después, chao.**


	5. problemas

**Hola minna les traigo el capítulo 4 de este bolt x sara así que disfruten **

**Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto y parte de la historia es de mi total imaginación**

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**Problemas**

.

.

.

.

.

**Oficina del raikage 1:50 pm**

-señor-un anbu de konoha se asomó por la puerta de aquella imponente oficina por lo que el hombre frente a el solo hizo un ademan con la mano para que este entrara y pudiera decirle el porqué de su estadía ahí

-me pregunto que hace uno de los anbu del actual hokage aquí en mi aldea

-es un asunto de suma importancia-le extendió un pergamino el cual el hombre tomo, después de repasar las líneas escritas ahí suspiro y miro al enmascarado

-así que el mocoso espera una respuesta inmediata he?

-así es

-supongo que mis demás colegas están enterados

-si

-bien, entonces le are una visita a konoha

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Oficina del hokage 2:30 pm**

El rubio se entretenía en una inmensa pila de papeleo que tenía en su escritorio ya que por todo el asunto del pergamino no pudo continuar con su trabajo y decidió que lo mejor sería no acumularlo mas, mientras que su compañero y amigo se dedicaba a buscar información real del pergamino y no solo viejas leyendas, ambos se metían profundamente en sus asuntos sin detenerse a pensar en los detalles de la misión, por que el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos después de todo, lo que no sabían era que cierto pelinegro los observaba con pen preguntaba hacia cuanto que naruto había cambiado, lo esperaba de sasuke pero el que naruto ignorara aquel problema ajeno al pergamino lo dejaba desconcertado, suspiro y se alejó pues de alguna forma le daba asco ver eso.

.

.

.

.

.

**Barrió uchiha-casa de la única familia uchiha**

-esto esta tardando-decía hinata desesperada

-confía en ellos hina, sasuke y naruto intentan trabajar lo mas rápido que pueden

-no lo digo por ellos, lo digo por los kages, no hemos recibido respuesta de alguno y eso me molesta

-sabes, he estado investigando por mi cuenta en los viejos libros de mi clan y encontré algo bastante interesante sobre el tema, pero no esta muy bien explicado, le hace falta información por lo que iré a casa de mis padres a averiguar, no quieres venir?

-si, con tal de obtener alguna pista

-bien, lleva a hima mi madre la cuidara así que no te preocupes por eso

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha-torre hokage 3:00pm**

Tocaron la puerta levemente y se escuchó un "pase", los individuos se adentraron y solo uno de ellos lamento profundamente haberlo hecho, todos miraron atónitos la escena excepto por dos personitas que no entendían nada

-e-esto es posible?

-tsk, maldición

-menma namikaze que carajo hiciste-exclamo la mujer pelirroja al ver como sakura tomaba de la mano a un niño parecido, mas bien , idéntico a el, el mencionado solo trago fuerte y le miro nervioso

-c-cálmate kushina-trato de tranquilizarla su marido

-no me digas que me calme minato, nuestro hijo nos oculto algo y…..-observo al uchiha tomado de la mano de una niña idéntica a el y esta a su vez por mero instinto tomo a sakura de la mano lo cual fue el detonante-sakura-la mencionada se tenso

-s-si kushina-san

-explícame por que la hija del uchiha te toma la mano?

-e-esto….

-es que es su "hija"-trato de explicar hinata aunque la fiera delante de ellos se encendía mas y mas

-sakura, me decepcionas

-k-kushina-san

-no puedo creer que hayas cambiado a mi adorable hijo y el retoño que tuviste con el por el uchiha y ahora traes a esa niña contigo

-se equivoca-le dijo hinata-el niño es mi "hijo"-otra mala explicación llevo a los presentes a un estado de tensión al ver como la mujer explotaba por completo

-suficiente, todos ustedes son unos adúlteros, metiéndose con las parejas de los otros, aunque los niños no tienen la culpa, ya imagino que dirán tus padres sasuke, tu madre se decepcionara de ti, y tu hinata tu padre se molestara en demasía al saber que tienes un hijo fuera del matrimonio y nunca se lo dijiste, menma sakura ustedes me han matado!-los jóvenes shinobi no sabían que hacer pues no esperaban contarle de esto a nadie pero por algo se daban las cosas así por lo que sakura intento hablar después de calmarse

-k-kushina-san yo…

-por ahora no quiero escucharte!-exclamo y los niños se asustaron escondiéndose detrás de la pelirosa

-kushina-hablo tsunade un poco nerviosa-dejemos que nos expliquen las cosas si?

-pero….

-cariño-le hablo su esposo- no te contradigo pero no crees que esos niños son mas grandes como para pensar que son hijos de las dos señoritas de 17 años aquí presentes

-así es-interrumpió menma-ellos no son nuestros hijos, tienen 11 años por lo que es imposible

-pero por que se parecen a ustedes?-pregunto la pelirroja no muy convencida

-es una larga historia-concluyo el azabache

-de hecho veníamos a hablar con usted acerca de esto tsunade-sama-dijo hina acercándose

-bien-sakura inicio el relato de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior censurando la parte de los sentimientos de los chicos, los presentes escucharon atentamente sin interrumpir, cuando acabo el relato la rubia miro a los niños y les sonrio-diganme sus nombres

-uchiha sarada

-usumaki bolt

-ya veo, cuéntenme una cosa, como llegaron aquí?

-pues…

-no lo sabemos –interrumpió bolt a la chica-solo recordamos que íbamos a patearle el trasero a alguien y de un momento a otro terminamos aquí-kushina le dio un golpe al chico por el lenguaje tan malo que tenia

-no seas grosero mocoso!-bolt se acaricio el área afectada y todos lo compadecieron

-a que cree que se deba tsunade-hablo menma, bolt se sorprendió de escuchar a su "padre" hablarle con respeto a la actual hokage puesto que siempre le decía vieja

-esto es malo-dijo-la situación es critica me negaba a creerlo pero por esta prueba creo que es cierto

-de que habla-siguió sakura

-le han robado un importante pergamino legendario a la arena-dijo minato-y en ese venia escrita una técnica muy peligrosa, de tiempo-espacio se nos pidió ayuda por lo que si ellos no son parte de nuestra dimensión entonces eso significa que han usado la técnica prohibida en ellos

-ahora que lo menciona-continuo sara-nosotros fuimos absorbidos por un circulo gigante y una luz brillante

-entonces están en problemas-afirmo kushina pensativa-aun así tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar jovencitos-tomo a sakura y menma de las orejas y los arrastro fuera del lugar, minato suspiro y salió con los niños y los otros dos dejando a la hokage analizando la situación a detalle, tendría mucho que informar a gaara y pensar como recuperar el pergamino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lamento la tardanza minna pero las vacaciones fueron bastante relajantes, ya me hacían falta.**

**Creo que este cap. esta un poco corto y no me convenció del todo pero prometo mejorarlo y no tardarme en actualizar.**

**Sin mas nos leeremos después**


	6. posibilidades

**Hola minna **

**Me reporto de nuevo con ustedes para traerles el siguiente cap de esta historia asi que iniciemos **

**Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo solo uso los personajes a mi conveniencia y perversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Posibilidades"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha-torre hokage**

-naruto-le llamo shikamaru-debes ir a la sala de visitas

-por que?-pregunto desinteresado leyendo unos papeles

-el raikage y los otros llegaron

-que?

-vamos-lo llevo hasta la sala, entraron y vieron a los kages ahí reunidos

-no esperaba que vinieran hasta aquí solo para darme una respuesta-les dijo el rubio sentándose

-mas bien nosotros vinimos por respuestas-le contesto la mizukage

-mocoso-siguio el raikage-para que quieres que te demos acceso a los archivos criminales mas confidenciales de nuestras aldeas

-les explicare, gaara ha tenido un percance donde unos criminales le han robado a su aldea un pergamino muy poderoso que podría alterar el espacio-tiempo que ahora conocemos, es necesario recuperarlo y para eso estamos utilizando el rastro de chakra que el enemigo estúpidamente dejo en el lugar donde ejecuto esa técnica

-ya lo ha hecho-pregunto el tsuchikage

-asi es, ha involucrado a mi hijo y la hija de sasuke

-lamento ser entrometida hokage pero conociéndolo se supone que debería estar buscando como loco a su hijo o es que acaso no le importa?

-esa pregunta esta fuera de cuestión mizukage, es mas que obvio que si el criminal aparece se revelara la ubicación de ambos niños-contesto secamente, la mujer solo sonrio con decepción pensando que ahora el 7° hokage había perdido todo lo que a ella le atraía de el, los demás se limitaron a guardar silencio y después de varios minutos de negociación con el raikage por fin dieron la autorización de que echarán un vistazo a los archivos, de inmediato naruto envio anbus de su total confianza incluyendo a kakashi hasta las diferentes naciones, los kages partieron horas después,

.

.

.

.

.

**Casa de la familia haruno**

Despúes de una larga cena con sus padres sakura y hinata se sentaron con su padre a charlar acerca de la información que la pelirosa había obtenido del caso.

-sabes algo de las técnicas que están incluidas en los documentos que encontré el otro dia?

-bueno, eso que encontraste es algo que ya no practicamos hoy en dia pero hace mucho tiempo lo hicimos

-explicate padre

-veraz hija mia, antes de llegar a vivir a konoha a tu bisabuelo le llego una petición de la aldea de la arena directamente del kazekage, le pidió que fuera a verlo pues tenia un encargo muy importante para el, al llegar el hombre le pidió que sellara algunos jutsus extraños en un enorme pergamino, tu abuelo lo hizo pero desde el principio tuvo un mal presentimiento el cual fue confirmado cuando leyó discretamente en que consistía una de las técnicas

-podría decirnos de que trataban?-hablo hina

-recuerdo que me comento algo sobre la alteración espacio-tiempo que una de ellas podía lograr, las demás son mas aterradoras

-aterradoras?-pregunto saku

-fueron creados para llevar acabo sacrificios para la obtención de poder o simplemente incrementarlo, además había una que señalaba que con sangre inocente y noble podrían destruirse las puertas de no se que para armar un buen infierno sobre la tierra y para la resurrección de alguna eminencia divina

-solo con sangre de inocente?

-no estoy seguro de los detalles pero se que había algo mas que tu bisabuelo no comento

-es una lastima-hablo hina-pudo ser información muy valiosa

-no se desanimen aun-le dijo el hombre riendo-el viejo tenia una bitácora en donde registraba todas sus misiones y esa no fue la excepción

-donde esta?

-es simple, esta en casa sakura

-te refieres a….

-si, el país de la hierba-ambas madres se miraron decididas, tenían una pista de la técnica que el enemigo pudo utilizar con sus hijos, y si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas verían a sus primogénitos pronto-sakura, hinata

-si?

-traiganlos de vuelta-ellas asintieron y con himawari en brazos se dirigieron a la mansión hyuga

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha-Parque de la academia ninja**

Después de la distracción que su padre monto, menma y sakura pudieron huir de la ira de kushina con el pobre de bolt quien tenia un miedo enorme a la abuela que no conocio.

-no sabia que la abuela kushina estaba loca-susurro para si mismo abrazándose, sakura que estaba a su lado le abrazo tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón

-tranquilo bolt, debemos darle las gracias a minato-san que nos salvo, asi que habrá que pensar en un lindo regalo para el de acuerdo-con un sonrojo y su rostro de lado asintió, menma observo todo de cerca y una calidez se instalo en su pecho al ver esa escena, pues muy, pero muy dentro de el deseaba que ese mocoso rubio fuera su hijo realmente y que su futura mujer, sakura, le regalara mas momentos como los que presenciaba ahora

-por cierto-decia la pelirosa mirando a su novio-donde esta sara?

-el emo se la llevo-contesto bolt

-emo?

-el uchiha

-espero estén bien

-estaran bien-contesto el pelinegro con molestia la cual fue detectada por su pareja

-s-supongo, entonces esperémoslos en casa si?-los tomo a los dos de la mano y caminaron hasta la residencia haruno

.

.

.

.

.

**Barrio uchiha**

El gigolo de sasuke llevaba a su pequeña como costal, a su lado iba su futura compañera de cama, como el solia decirle a escondidas, se dirigían a su casa pues el había decidido presentarles a sarada a su familia antes de que algo como lo que paso con su amargado amigo le sucediera a el, entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por el hermano mayor de este quien había dejado la capa del akatsuki team en su perchero

-que sorpresa otouto-le dijo itachi-trajiste a hina y a….

-sarada-contesto el uchiha menor-donde están mis padres?

-en la cocina

-bien-dijo y paso al lugar, vio a su madre mikoto de espaldas y a fugaku tomando te mientras leia el diario, al detectarlo dejo lo que hacia y saludo cortésmente a la hyuga notando de inmediato a la niña en brazos de su hijo, aun asi no dijo nada, dejaría que su esposa se encargara del resto

-sasu….es prima tuya hina-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra al ver a sara

-no, es hija de sasuke y sakura-solto la chica sin imaginarse que ahí…..no pasaría nada

-tendras que casarte con la hija del anterior hokage sasuke-sentencio fugaku

-no papa-todos los presentes a excepción de la chica se sorprendieron

-que dijiste otouto, no planeas deshonrar a saku o si?, además como es que sigues vivo, después de todo menma te matara

-el ya lo sabe

-y no te hizo nada?

-no, porque estábamos a mano

-que quieres decir-la hablo su padre

-que el tiene un hijo con hinata-todos observaron a la chica quien enfureció y golpeo a su novio

-explicate bien uchiha!-le grito

-h-hai, verán….-el pelinegro relato todo, incluso lo de kushina y el escape milagroso, mientras escuchaban mikoto evaluaba a sara con la mirada, le sonrio con cariño y la niña tomo mas confianza con ella y su abuelo pues era la segunda persona que no temia a su mirada seria-eso es todo

-entonces sarada se quedara en la casa-dijo fugaku cruzando sus brazos-asi la mantendremos en donde debe estar realmente al ser una uchiha

-no-se escucho la firme voz de sarada-no quiero quedarme aquí

-porque no?-pregunto itachi curioso

-quiero ir con mi mama, quiero estar con ella

-pero sara, asi estaras mas tiempo conmigo-le dijo sasuke intentando persuadirla

-gomen pero no quiero acostumbrarme a esto-respondio con voz apagada pues extrañamente estaba abriéndose por fin con su padre y aunque no fuera el le diría todo lo que pensaba en ese momento en el que sus barreras bajaron-tu nunca estas conmigo, asi que si me acostumbro a ti, a todos, me sentiría muy sola cuando regresara, por eso prefiero la compañía de mama, porque ella ha sido la única con la que pude contar todos estos años-le contesto mirándolo firmemente sacando a flote el carácter de su abuelo y el de el mismo, sin decir mas se levanto de la mesa y salio corriendo seguida de hinata quien verificaría que llegara con su madre, por otro lado el uchiha menor se encontraba quieto en su lugar, momentos después solo sonrio y se fue a su cuarto, mikoto suspiro y los demás siguieron con sus labores mientras itachi intentaba animar a su deprimido hermano.

-te has pasado con lo que le dijiste al baka de sasuke-le hablo hinata quien iba tras ella, sarada no pronuncio palabra alguna-ellos no tenían la culpa sabes

-lo se

-pero entiendo que quieras desahogarte después de todo se ve que tu padre también es un imbécil-sara observo a esa hinata que a pesar de ser dura y directa era la misma mujer tierna que animaba a todos en su camino

-arigato hinata-san

-bien, ahora a casa que sakura debe estar preocupada

-si-la tomo de la mano y juntas caminaron hasta la pequeña casa de la pelirosa.

.

.

.

.

.

**En otro lugar**

-todo estará listo pronto señor

-…

-unos días mas y el templo quedara perfecto para el sacrificio

-que pasa con el otro asunto

-la mujer es mas lista de lo que pensamos, esta de camino

-háganle una visita y eviten que esos dos se enteren de esto

-que pasa con….

-vigílenlos, yo mismo me encargare de que nadie aquí sepa esto

-bien-el hombre se fue mientras un encapuchado miraba el cielo esperando con ansias que la luna se posicionara correctamente y se pudiera realizar su deseo prohibido, pues el tenia a su favor todas las posibilidades del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Con esto termino y disculpen que tardara en actualizar este fic pero tenia a los demás olvidados, en fin espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews **

**Jane….**


	7. desprevenidos

**Hola! Minna aquí me reporto con el siguiente cap de este fic, asi que dejémonos de suspensos y continuemos.**

**Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto, yo solo utilizo a Naru-kun para mis fantasias escondidas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Desprevenidos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha-casa de la familia uzumaki**

El rubio ojiazul acababa de llegar a su casa, busco con la mirada a su esposa ya que por lo general ella ya tenia su cena caliente cuando el llegaba pero esta ves no era asi, recorrrio todo el lugar topándose con la ya conocida soledad solo pudo divisar que había comida en uno de los muebles de la cocina y una nota a lado de esta.

"**naruto-kun**

**Te aviso que ire con sakura-san a seguir una pista sobre el paradero de bolt y sara, te he dejado suficiente comida por que tardare algunos días, no te preocupes por hima, la he dejado con mi padre asi que estará bien….realmente deséame suerte y discúlpame por irme pero yo no podía esperar a que tu o sasuke-san hicieran algo mas que tener paciencia, yo no la tengo…adiós….."**

El uzumaki arrugo el papel y salio en busca de respuestas sobre aquella pista que tenían.

.

.

.

.

.

**Barrio uchiha**

El morocho se dirigio a la cocina buscando la nota que le dejaría su mujer pues cada que ella no estaba en casa era por que tal ves atendia una emergencia en el hospital, tomo el papel y lo desdoblo.

"**sasuke….**

**No me disculpare por no estar en casa pues tal ves ni siquiera imagines cuanto me importa sarada, últimamente te he notado distante, no solo de ella, se que aun no te acostumbras a esto de la familia pero yo si me tomo mis papeles enserio, asi que solo te informare que fui a buscar pistas del paradero de mi hija, no pude esperar a que los kages dieran su aprobación, si me conociste lo suficiente sabes que yo no tengo la paciencia que tu o naruto poseen ahora….sabes esto ya me lo temia, no quería creerlo pero al final solo se que las cosas no acabaran bien….adios sasuke"**

Enfurecido el uchiha salio en búsqueda del poco chakra que su mujer había dejado, sonrio con arrogancia al saber donde estuvo la ultima vez, con rapidez llego a casa de sus suegros y toco con enojo

-tiraras la puerta teme-le regaño naruto

-que…..

-sasuke naruto- el padre de saku había abierto la puerta

-haruno-san-hablo el morocho-donde está sakura

-y hinata-interrumpio naruto

-ellas no les dijeron nada?

-no-el hombre suspiro

-sus razones tendrán, no me meteré en sus asuntos pero les resumiré lo que paso- después del relato ambos shinobi asintieron partiendo a la torre hokage, ahí naruto mando a llamar a kiba y sai pues al ser hokage no podía salir tan fácil de la aldea pero si enviaría por su amiga y por su mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

**Casa de la familia haruno**

El sol se topo con sus hermosos ojos jade, bostezo y trato de levantarse pero noto que no pudo pues había peso extra en su cuerpo, bolt se había quedado dormido abrazándola y al parecer sasuke llevo a sarada a su casa peor no pudo recibirlos pues se había quedado dormida, con cuidado acaricio las cabezas de ambos y aguanto un poco mas la posición.

En otro lado un morocho con rostro pensativo ignoraba a todas sus fangirl de camino a casa de su amargado amigo, antes de tocar la puerta fue recibido por este quien al parecer iba de salida.

-uchiha

-menma tengo que hablar contigo

-voy a casa de sakura asi que no

-es sobre….sobre-menma detuvo su andar

-la chiquilla te ha dicho algo cierto

-…

-bien, tienes 10 minutos-suspiro el ojiazul y sasuke solo asintió, caminaron lentamente por las casi vacias calles pues aun era muy temprano

-sara-chan me dijo ayer que no quería acostumbrarse a esto

-…..

-dijo que como yo nunca estaba con ella preferia la compañía de su madre pues era la única con la que contaba, cuando lo dijo…..a pesar de que no soy su padre me dolio mucho escuchar sus palabras

-lo se mejor que nadie

-tambien te has sentido asi?

-no imbécil, lo digo por que el mocoso ha tenido el mismo comportar conmigo, aveces me mira con odio y rencor

-lo note

-pero creo que la presencia de sakura los reconforto a ambos, deberías no insistir en que la niña se quede contigo, no vallas a cometer ese error

-b-bueno…

-ha…. Mas idiota no puedes ser o si?

-no es eso, me sentía emocionado de ver que yo pude crear a esa personita tan linda, o me vas a decir que tu no sentiste lo mismo, además quien no querria un hijo con la linda hinata

-yo no, en fin si tanto quieres ganar la confianza de la mocosa deberías demostrarle que tu no eres igual…corrección, mas pendejo que su padre

-oye! Pero que gran idea dobe, al fin usas tu amargado corazón, parece que sakura te ha ablandado un poco

-no me sigas-le reclamo el pelinegro al sonriente morocho pero este lo ignoro pues ese dia pasaría un momento con su hija y por que no con su novia

.

.

.

.

.

**En algún bosque**

Dos sombras recorrían el lugar con rapidez, después de todo debían llegar a su destino lo mas rápido posible pues no sabían como lo estaban pasando sus pequeños, varios metros detrás de ellas cuatro sombras las seguían ocultando muy bien su presencia.

-tranquila hina-hablo saku-estoy segura de que el baka de naruto estará bien

-lo se pero tu crees que ellos vengan a buscarnos

-prefiero no pensar en eso ahora-la ojijade tenia una seria expresión en el rostro, además ya estamos por llegar asi que concentrémonos

-hai

Despues de dos horas consiguieron llegar a la aldea de la hierba, con sigilo recorrieron los techos de las casas y llegaron a un prado extenso donde metros adelante se alzaba majestuosa una enorme cabaña de madera muy fina, saku se acerco y retiro su mascara de su rostro hina la imito y antes de tocar fueron recibidas por un efusivo abrazo de una hermosa mujer de cabellera rosa y ojos azules

-mira lo bella que te has puesto querida, pero me gustaría que trajeras eso puesto

-oye...

-y quien es esta flor que te acompaña?

-se...

-como te llamas linda?

-h-hinata-la ojiperla trata de sonreir

-bien hina-chan, saku, pasen

-estas sola?-le pregunte

-no, estoy con aoi, akane y hana

-ya veo

-mama has visto mi...sakura...-una chica peliazul la abraza-que bueno verte de nuevo prima

-etto...

-te explicare hina-decia saku al notar su confusión-ella es mi tia haruka y la chiquilla de aquí es mi prima akane, aoi y hana son sus hermanas

-un gusto-dijo la peliazul haciendo una reverencia-soy hyuga hinata

-preparare te-decia haruka, mientras akane discutía con sakura hinata se dio la tarea de escanear la casa e inevitablemente se topo con unos ojos lilas, la chica se escondió y eso le recordó a ella misma cuando hacia lo mismo, incluso llego a envidiar a saku pues en su familia solo habían mujeres bellas, y con caracteres únicos

-donde esta aoi?-escucho decir a la ojijade

-en la biblioteca-contesto akane calzándose los zapatos para salir

-Vamos hina-la hyuga asintió y salieron del lugar por una puerta trasera, se encaminaron a un cuarto cerca de la casa, ahí entraron y se toparon con un garaje común y corriente, esto sorprendió a la hyuga quien antes de hablar observo a su amiga buscar algo por la pared, cuando lo encontró emitió un poco de chakra y un compartimiento secreto se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras a un costado de la repisa de herramientas, con cuidado bajaron y se toparon con un largo pasillo alumbrado por una cuantas tenues lámparas-este lugar era la biblioteca secreta de mi abuelo, aquí solia venir y encerrarse por horas, antes no entendía por que pero ya que papa me lo ha explicado se que venia a desahogarse de todos los "pedidos" que hacia

-supongo que aoi-san sigue sus pasos

-algo asi-llegaron a toparse con una puerta y abrieron, tras una enorme pila de libros se podía ver una melena rosa , con silencio se acercaron y la chica levanto el rostro revelando sus orbes lilas

-aoi te traje el te-interrumpio la chica que hina había visto en la casa, pronto comprendió que eran gemelas

-arigato hana-dijo la chica seria-ahora sakura-sama, dime que buscas

-sakura-sama?-pregunto hina curiosa

-se han enterado de lo de la guerra y el nuevo titulo que me cargo-susurro-aoi tengo un poco de prisa asi que podrías darme la bitácora del abuelo?

-claro-sin mas se alejo

-te quedaras mas tiempo?-pregunto timida hana

-hoy no hana pero prometo venir el mes que viene

-traeras a sara?

-si

-y también a tu esposo?, mama esta que se muere por conocerlo y nosotras también, incluso aoi tiene curiosidad

-tal vez

-aqui tienes el archivo-aoi había llegado, le entrego un cuadernillo con un forro rojo en las manos-pero para que o quieres

-larga historia, en fin me despido de su madre y me voy vale?

Antes de salir akane y haruka entraron corriendo cerrando la puerta

-paso algo?-pregunto hina preocupada

-tienen que irse-contesto haruka-las han seguido

-como lo sabes?-ahora hablo saku

-los he visto al salir, vine lo mas rapidp que pude a avisarle a mama-explico akane

-vamonos hina

-pero...

-por nosotras no te preocupes-aseguro haruka-sabemos cuidarnos solas

-Vamonos-la pelirosa salió disparado por otro corredor detrás de las estanterías, recorrieron otro túnel y salieron por un pequeño lago alejado de la casa, sakura sello la salida sabiendo que su tia sabria como desbloquearlo, se adentraron en el bosque y al no sentir que las seguían pararon bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo

-esta bien esto?

-no te preocupes, mi tio no tardaba en llegar

-me preocupa

-el es un shinobi de la aldea del rayo asi que sabras lo fuerte que es y lo duro que ha entrenado a mis primas

-entonces que sigue-dijo la peliazul mas tranquila

-buscaremos la técnica en la bitácora-la ojijade se sento en el pasto y se acomdo de tal forma que ambas pudieran leer el libro

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerca de la aldea de la hierba**

El equipo de rastreo conformado por kiba y sai con sasuke a la cabeza apresuran el paso pues detectaron anomalías en el ambiente, kiba asegura que sakura y hinata estaban ahí asi que con eso el furioso uchiha sale disparado dejando atrás a sus compañeros, sin detenerse llega a la cabaña que su suegro le describió pero lo que ve no le gusta, había enormes agujeros en el suelo, se apresuro a entrar temeroso de lo peor y se topo con una chiquilla llorando y tratando de curar a 4 personas que yacían inconscientes en el piso

-donde esta sakura?-el pelinegro hablo tan seco que asusto a hana

-quien es usted

-su esposo-la chica relajo la mirada

-se han ido a tiempo, están al sur de aquí

-sasuke por que te adelantas-le reclama kiba llegando pero calla al ver que hay heridos ahí

-llévenlos al hospital-ordena dándose la vuelta-yo ire por ellas-los dos hombres asienten al saber que el uchiha no esta para nada feliz y que cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino no la pasaría bien.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy,¿Qué pasara con las chicas?,sasuke de la otra dimensión lograra acercarse a sara? Lograran rescatar a los chicos?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente cap**

**Ja-ne**


	8. bitacora

**Hola minna!**

**Después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar les traigo la conti de este intenso fi casi que disfruten y disculpen la tardanza**

**Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de kishi yo solo utilizo los personajes para llevar a cabo mis fantasias mas deseadas.**

**Capitulo 7**

"**bitácora"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha- casa de la familia haruno**

Algo se sentía bien bajo su cabeza, con fuerza se aferro a eso y se acomodo mejor para poder seguir soñando, lamentablemente su comodidad no duro mucho pues un fuete golpe fue directo a su mejilla y salio volando de la cama

-maldicion!-exclamo sobándose, levanto la mirada furioso para ver la causa de su dolor y vio a una sonrojada sarada sentada en medio de la cama-pero que rayos te….

-pervertido!-le grito, el chico no entendia de que iba la cosa pero antes de preguntar sakura, menma y un agitado sasuke entraron a la habitación

-sara estas bien?-pregunto saku

-oka-san-la chica la abrazo-ese pervertido de bolt toco mi…mi…-la morocha se señalaba el pecho con vergüenza-y luego lo apretó a su cara

-valla pervertido-declaro menma sin mucho interés en la historia

-yo no hice nada!-se defendió el rubio

-mocoso….-la tenebrosa voz de sasuke hizo juego con su tenebrosa aura lo cual asusto a bolt pues era idéntica a la del sasuke de su mundo-como te atreves a tocar a mi hija, bastardo pervertido-el uchiha iba a golpearlo pero el morocho se lo impidió

-vamos que no fue para tanto-bolt y sakura se sorprendieron pues ese acto no iba con la personalidad del ojiazul

-como te atreves a defender a ese pervertido

-realmente no eres quien para llamarlo asi-el uchiha se sonrojo-ademas la enana se encargo de darle su merecido-señalo la mejilla hinchada del muchacho

-hmp-fue todo lo que sasuke pronuncio y salio del cuarto llevandose a sarada con el, menma suspiro y le dio una mirada a sakura antes de salir, la chica entendio y se volvió hacia el rubio qué estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas en el suelo, su rostro estaba de lado y se había sonrojado pues admitia haber sentido un suave contacto en su mejilla pero nunca imagino que seria "esa" parte de la anatomía de la chica uchiha

-dejame revisarte-la suave mano de sakura toco su rostro, el golpe le dolia sin embargo lo soporto bien-estaras bien-le sonrio-solo necesitas un poco de hielo y una vendita

-s-si-la pelirosa acudió por las cosas y al regresar comenzó su labor-sakura-la llamo el chico

-dime bolt-kun

-yo….yo no quiero que tu pienses que soy un pervertido, solo fue un accidente, no imagine que fuera sarada lo que abrase

-te creo, y no te preocupes, menma calmo a sasuke y se que si le explicamos a sara que fue nuestra culpa ella entenderá

-pero no fue tu culpa

-lo fue por que los deje dormir solos y muy juntitos, además tu no sabias que ella estaba durmiendo con nosotros

-es verdad-se animo bolt-esa amargada tiene que reconocer que no fue mi culpa

-por cierto , quiero que me digas algo

-que?

-como es mi relación con sara y contigo en la otra dimensión

-pues la tia sakura se lleva genial con sara de hecho es la única que le presta atención

-que quieres decir?

-es que….

-anda dime, no le diremos a nadie-le sonrio en complicidad

-bien-dijo bolt con mas confianza-lo que quería decirte es que solo tu estas con sara, no se muy bien la razón pero el emo de sasuke no estuvo con ustedes desde que ella nacio, con decirte que ni siquiera sara conocía el rostro de su padre, y ahora que regreso una temporada a la aldea no esta con ellas, parece que la tia sakura esta bien con eso pero sarada no lo ha tomado nada bien

-por eso es tan seria y reservada?

-no, ella era divertida pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que con esa actitud no lograba hacer que su padre fuera a conocerla por lo que decidio amargarse y ser la señorita perfecta para ver si asi su padre le ponía atención

-y….. a ti tu padre tampoco te presta atención verdad?-la chica se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho esa pregunta ya que el rubio solo agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños-q-que te parece si vamos a desayunar y luego…

-no lo extraño-interrumpio-no lo extraño ni quiero verlo, lo único por lo que regresare es por mi madre y hermana que no tienen la culpa, además debo demostrarle a toda la aldea que no solo soy el simple hijo del hokage

-yo se que tu podras-le dijo la chica con una calida sonrisa, bolt se sonrojo y volteo su rostro pues de repente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y el rostro de sakura prevalecía en su mente-vamos-la pelirosa tomo su mano y el la apretó, aun no entendia que era lo que había sido eso pero le gustaba sentirlo y trataría de que sucediera a menudo.

Mientras bolt sonreía alguien los observaba desde el techo de una de las casas, el misterioso hombre sonrio de satisfacción y activo su comunicador

-señor no creerá lo que acaba de pasar

-explicate

-digamos que el sacrificio esta completo ahora

-excelente, regresa y termina de preparar el templo

-si señor-la comunicación se corto

-muy pronto tendre lo que deseo-declaro un hombre sentado en el borde de un barranco, la lluvia caía mientras el sonreía con felicidad retorcida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el bosque**

La pelirosa y la peliazul leían con rapidez el documento iniciando en el dia en que el abuelo de sakura escribió acerca del pedido del kazekage, la bitácora hablaba acerca de un extraño llamado que le habían hecho y que cuando llego a verlo se topo con el kazekage en persona y varios pergaminos pequeños acomodados en una mesa

"_-shin kannagi es un placer conocerlo-hablo el hombre_

_-lo mismo digo kazekage-sama, digame en que puedo ayudarlo_

_-veraz necesito que selles estos pergaminos en uno solo y coloques un sello en un lugar en especifico_

_-sellar los pergaminos será fácil pero digame por que quiere que haga lo otro?_

_-escucha shin tu solo obedeces ordenes asi que apresurate pues debe quedar todo esta misma noche_

_-hai-el kazekage abandono la sala quedándose solamente un jounin con el pelirosa, shin se puso en marcha y comenzó los preparativos para el sellado, cuando termino se sento un momento pues aun trataba de saber el por que de aquel misterio, minutos después otro par de jounin entraron a la habitación diciendo que lo llevarían al lugar donde debía colocar el sello, salieron de la habitación y al caminar por un pasillo principal se toparon con otro grupo de ninjas los cuales custodiaban a un hombre de mediana edad, sus jade chocaron con los zafiro y pudo notar que ese tipo no era lo que aparentaba, salieron presurosos mientras que shin decidia investigar algo al respecto memorizo el camino por donde iban y al llegar se sorprendio de saber que era un pequeño y deteriorado templo el cual al centro tenia una enorme mesa de piedra, el solo estar ahí le produjo escalofríos por lo que antes de comenzar dudo en si era buena idea sellarlo sin preguntar nada"_

-me arrepentí de haberlo hecho y realmente maldigo mi curiosidad-sakura seguía leyendo-pero lo que ese jounin me dijo me atemorizo

"_-por que dudas-el mas viejo de los ninja se acerco a mi_

_-no dudo solo quiero saber la razón, todo esto se me hace muy sospechoso y me da mala espina_

_-bien lo haces por que es lo que le confiscamos a uno de los mas peligrosos criminales, la arena descubrió que los pergaminos contienen técnicas secretas que podrían causar gran revuelo, incluso hay unas cuantas que podrían acabar con el mundo que conocemos en cuestión de minutos, y el templo es el lugar que se necesita para llevar a cabo una de las mas peligrosas asi que esta en tus manos decidir si lo haces por tu familia o la dejaras morir-el ojijade se rindió al escuchar que los suyos estarían en peligro, es por eso que decidio hacerlo, realizo varios sellos con las manos para que al final con un poco de sangre y chakra creara un sello con antigua escritura que solo el podía leer, al termino se tambaleo y jadeando miro al mayor de los jounin_

_-quien era ese hombre_

_-hombre?_

_-si el que escoltaban _

_-esta bien taicho,-contesto el mas joven-digale, después de todo esta condenado ya_

_-a que te refieres_

_-se refiere a que "el" te ha seleccionado como su siguiente presa, tu y tu primogenito serán asechados por el y los matara_

_-como….._

_-si te ha mirado a los ojos estaras perdido, eso es lo que se rumora de "el", sabe a lo que fuiste y sabe lo que haras asi que el esperara que dudes y tengas miedo para no hacer esto si lograra escapar te buscara y matara sin piedad por intentar oponerte a el pero al sellar el lugar te necesitara para que quites tu sello, no te matara hasta después de haberte utilizado, por eso el kazekage quería que tu sellaras los pergaminos y el templo, solo tu eras capaz de hacer algo como lo que vimos"_

-esas palabras me congelaron, lo que el ninja me dijo le daba sentido a todo, para empezar me aclararon el por que el kazekage no había mencionado nada mas que lo que tenia que hacer, el muy maldito me utilizo e hizo que yo condenara a mi hijo kizashi junto conmigo, es por eso que hoy he tomado la decisión de abandonar a mi mujer e hijas e irme con kizashi a algún lugar alejado de aki donde podamos estar un poco mas seguros, donde ese hombre no pueda encontrarnos y donde al menos pueda fingir no ser el líder del clan del sellado, es por eso que todo lo dejo en esta bitácora por que es la única que sabra quien soy y lo que hice como shin kannagi-al finalizar sakura dio vuelta a la pagina y encontró un pequeño mapa dibujado a mano por su abuelo, lo tomo y se lo mostro a la peliazul la cual no podía siquiera imaginar que la familia haruno, que hasta ahora se enteraba que era la famosa familia kannagi, guardara tan valioso secreto

-Sakura, yo…

-no tienes nada que decir hina, yo ya sabia todo, mis padres jamas me lo ocultaron, lo que ahora importa es ir a buscar pistas al lugar que señala el mapa

-tienes razón debemos marcharnos ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerca de ahí**

El azabache había sentido el chakra de su mujer cerca, asi que acelero el paso al darse cuenta de que algo realmente peligroso y poderoso se acercaba a ellas, con agilidad salto de una rama a otra y sin despegar la vista de enfrente noto a una extraña criatura moverse con rapidez entre los arbustos, preparo su katana y se abalanzo contra esta descubriendo que no solo era una si no que otras mas se acercaban a el, con un chasquido de lengua manifesto su enojo pues subestimaban a su esposa pensando que podrían derrotarla con algo tan débil, lo que el ignoraba es que era asechado por alguien mucho mas peligroso que una simple criatura del bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí llegamos con el cap, debo añadir que me gusto como quedo y que la conti no tardare en subirla solo tengan paciencia**

**Por lo pronto me despido **

**Sayonara…..**


	9. nos observan

**Hola minna!**

**Yo aquí reportándome con la siguiente parte de este fic que he abandonado pero estoy retomando asi que lean y disfruten**

**Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo solo uso su historia y personajes sin fines lucrativos**

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 9**

"**nos observan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el bosque**

El crujir de las ramas era el único sonido que las acompañaba en ese momento pues para su infortunio las kunoichis debían aumentar su velocidad superando sus limites ya que el tiempo corria y los niños peligraban, si bien era cierto lo que el abuelo shin escribió sabían que alguien ya maquilaba un extraño plan en contra de la nación ninja que de alguna manera involucraba a konoha por las acciones del viejo kannagi.

Se acercaron a un claro donde hinata con su kekke genkai pudo determinar que alguien las seguía sin embargo era muy tarde para detenerse pues ya estaban a medio camino de su destino, con agilidad las chicas colocaron un par de sellos explosivos donde fueran invisibles en el césped, sonrieron satisfechas al saber que su perseguidor se toparía con un campo de minas y por lo menos se retrasaría unos minutos mas, reanudaron su camino sin mirar atrás esperando llegar antes que alguien mas.

.

.

.

.

.

**konoha**

En la torre hokage el rubio ojiazul daba vueltas alrededor de su escritorio pues ya habían pasado 2 dias desde que el uchiha se había ido en busca de su mujer y mejor amiga, ni siquiera ir a la mansión hyuga para ver a hima le quitaba el pésimo humor que tenia, todo le estaba saliendo mal, desde la huidfa de su esposa hasta las lagunas de información que tenían acerca del robo de pergaminos solo esperaba que al encontrar a las dos fujitivas sasuke hallara algo de información extra

-se te ve molesto de verdad-shikamaru acababa de entrar a la oficina con su habitual cigarrillo-ha habido noticias?

-no-contesto tajante

-creo que debes relajarte, este no es el naruto que conozco

-ya no soy mas aquel gennin idiota del que todos se burlaban, recuerda que me debes respeto nara

-hmp, y pensar que el carácter de sasuke te contagio

-eso no es verdad…

-lo es-el pelinegro tiro el cigarrillo-por eso hinata y sakura se fueron, mas importante, por eso sus hijos están perdidos quien sabe donde y eso parece importarles poco, solo buscas el pergamino por que te preocupa perder tu prestigio ante las demás naciones oi me equivoco-el rubio le dio la espalda a su amigo, una y otra vez su subconsciente le decía que las palabras del nara eran ciertas sin embargo el aun se negaba a creerlas-sasuke tiene el mismo problema, esta tan enfrascado en pagar su deuda con la sociedad que ha olvidado por completo que su papel com o padre y esposo es lo mas importante y te apuesto lo que quieras a que sakura le ha puesto en su lugar, por eso salio tan colérico de la aldea-el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del lugar-como consejo te digo que mejor cambies tu actitud agria pues terminaras perdiéndolo todo-la soledad regreso al rubio quiso escuchar las palabras del nara pero su temor era mas grande pues el prestigio no era lo único en juego, también la vida de las personas en la aldea dependían de el

.

.

.

.

.

**Campo de entranamiento del equipo 7**

El sonido de kunais y shurikens chocando contra si era lo que menos se escuchaba pues los gritos de un par de niños llenaban todo el lugar, sara apoyaba fervientemente a su padre mientras este utilizaba su estilo de fuego contra el pelinegro menma quien era apoyado por boruto pues de alguna forma comenzaba a tomarle cariño poco a poco, sakura se encontraba apartada de ellos ya que al enfrentarse los dos parecían bestias salvajes peleando por un trozo de carne, la kunoichi se aburrio de esperar que acabaran cuando decidio por las malas separarlos lanzando kunais con sellos explosivos, los chicos los esquivaron con dificultad viendo que una nube de humo los envolvía, los niños notaron que de esa nube la pelirosa salio con kunais en mano los cuales choco con los que su novio y amigo tenían, al distraerlos con eso lo siguiente que realizo fue concentrar el chakra en sus puños impactándolos en los abdómenes de ambos, pero fallo al ver que solo eran un par de clones, desde el otro lado de la nube salieron ellos con sonrisas de victoria por haber acorralado a la chica que los interrumpio y solo con sus puños golpearon a la chica en el estomago solo que al darse cuenta habían golpeado un simple tronco

-sustitucion-murmuro sasuke viendo su trabajo

-esta…-las palabras de menma murieron al sentir el impacto del puño de su novia en el vientre mientras que el uchiha también tardo en reaccionar y sus costillas amortiguaron el ataque, ambos shinobi salieron volando hacia los arboles del espeso bosque tras ellos pues en el entrenamiento ninguno se contenia en lo absoluto, sakura sonrio sabiéndose victoriosa y volvió al lugar donde estaban bolt y sara con la quijada en el piso

-jamas vi una tecnica tan limpia-alabo su hija

-asi es, además siempre me ha divertido verte golpear a naruto y el emo!-exclamo bolt feliz mientras sakura se preguntaba que clase de loca seria su contraparte, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto suspiro cansada mientras escuchaba como se reian tras ella

-siempre me has impresionado sakura-la hyuga hizo acto de presencia en el campo-haces realidad mis mas grandes sueños

-de que habla?-pregunto sara

-pues nadie mas que esta chica ha golpeado a menma y los que lo han hecho no han vivido para contarlo-contesto la peliazul con una sadica soinrisa asustando a los chicos

-my honey!-el azabache salto hacia la hyuga y este fue clavado en el piso por un puñetazo que le dio su pareja

-que deseas mujer-ahora era menma sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas

-nada especial solo busco a sakura pues quería mostrarle la nueva ropa que compre, eso es todo

-las acompaño-el uchiha ya estaba de pie dispuesto a ver la ropa de la hyuga pero fue menma quien lo detuvo agarrándolo de su camisa

-no iras a ninguna parte, recuerda que debes entrenar a tu hija

-es cierto-se calmo-pero-se acerco a sakura entregándole su cámara portátil-sakura quiero que le tomes fotos a hinata con toda la ropa que se compro y si tu también te tomas seria mejor asi las comparto con men….-el puñetazo por parte de la hyuga lo enterro en el suelo de nuevo pero esta vez la chica no se quedo pues otra aura maligna se encargaría de cerrarle la boca al molesto uchiha por unas días

-adios!-dijo la peliazul alejándose con la pelirosa entre sus manos

-que decias sobre las fotos?-menma mataria a sasuke por lo que sara y bolt guardaron distancias pues no querían salpicarse de la sangre del poseedor del sharingan

.

.

.

.

.

-estoy segura que no es ropa lo que quieres que vea

-asi es-la peliazul solto la mano de la ojijade y siguió caminando por el denso bosque-sigueme el paso sakura-salto a un árbol cercano siendo imitada por su amiga y juntas recorrieron el bosque en busca de lo que sea que la hyuga le mostraría, después de unos minutos legaron a un templo abandonado el cual estaba cubierto por maleza

-se que no te interesa esto de los templos pero era todo lo que querias que viera?

-no,-contesto retirando algunas plantas-es esto lo que quiero que veas-al acercarse la haruno vio la inscripción antigua de lo que parecía ser una lengua muerta desde hace muchos miles de años, los símbolos eran reconocidos por la pelirosa quien trato de acordarse donde los había visto sin éxito-traes la cámara?

-s-si-contesto la pelirosa entregándole la cámara del uchiha, lachica tomo la foto y la guardo –decifralo

-hi…

-siento que es necesario-le interrumpio,- algo me lo dice

-tambien lo creo-sakura pensó que era la única en sentir una extraña sensación recorrer su pecho al ver el templo y el secreto que guardaba sin embargo confio en las corazonadas de su amiga y asintió lentamente

-bien, te avisare cuando este listo

-gracias, una cosa mas, no le digas a nadie lo que vimos hasta no estar seguras de lo que es deacuerdo?

-si-volvio a asentir, la hyuga sonrio y juntas regresaron a casa

.

.

.

.

.

**En las afueras del país del cielo**

Hinata y sakura relajaban sus posturas pues correr esa gran distancia hizo que sus cuerpos se tensaran cansándolas demasiado, debían aceptarlo, la edad les cobraba la cuenta y se sentían mal por eso, caminaron subiendo una pequeña colina con escaleras topándose con un templo abandonado, ambas se encaminaron a este para examinarlo mejor pues al parecer ese era el lugar que señalaba el mapa, al estar frente a la enredaderas que cubrían la entrada la kannagi las rompió con facilidad y se adentraron sin percatarse que alguien las observaba desde las sombras, ya adentro la ojiperla noto lo tensa que estaba su compañera por lo que al tratar de acercarse vio una inscripción en una especie de puerta la cual estaba cerrada

-sakura

-es solo una inscripción, una lengua muy antigua

-ahora que haremos

-descuida, se leerla asi que confía en mi-de su mochila saco una libreta y un lápiz, copio los símbolos y con rapidez comenzó a descifrarlos, hinata la veía con admiración pues sabia lo hábil que la kunoichi se había vuelto en esos años

-como sabes leerlo?

-mi madre me enseño cuando niña, es por eso que se pero al parecer no es la gran cosa

-que dice?

-solo…..

-que sorpresa-un encapuchado salio ¿detrás de ellas asustandolas-la esposa del hokage y la mujer del uchiha están aquí, me pregunto si serán tan fuertes como se rumora-ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia dispuestas a defenderse, el extraño sonrio bajo la capucha y las ataco haciéndolas salir del templo, por otro lado el uchiha seguía corriendo tan veloz como podía pues detecto un aumento en el chakra de su esposa, solo unos kilo metros mas y las alcanzaría

.

.

.

.

.

**Dentro del templo**

-estas seguro?

-claro, solo debemos apurarnos y ver lo que encontraron, talves con eso sepamos donde están ese par de idiotas

-hazlo antes de que ellos se den cuenta

.

.

.

.

.

-quien eres?-la uzumaki cambio su temperamento por completo

-eres aquel que envio lejos a los niños?-ahora fue sakura

-no lo se, tal ves-el hombre solo haría tiempo hasta que llegara el uchiha pues planeaba huir de ahí en cuanto el las entretuviera y pudiera entrar al templo, no se imagino que las mujeres evadirían los obstáculos y a sus captores, debía tener cuidado con ellas

-bien-la pelirosa emanaba chakra verde de sus palmas-descubrámoslo-antes de que ella diera un golpe una catana se interpuso entre ellos evitando que se tocaran, hinata se sorprendio y la kannagi chasqueo la lengua

-te alcance sakura

-sa…-una luz los cego a todos, provenia del templo por lo que al termino de esta corrieron a ver si el hombre estaba ahí pues no lo vieron al disiparse el resplandor, al entrar vieron que el seguía ahí solo que esta vez sudaba nervioso mientras maldecia

-esos chiquillos!-exclamo y sasuke lo noqueo con su espada, al girarse vio la expresión de sakura y a hinata arrodillada temblando con miedo, el uchiha vio como la peliazul levantaba del suelo el collar de la familia del kazekage

-maldicion-susurro al tiempo que miraba al extraño

-shikaida e inojin están en problemas-concluia la uzumaki percatándose del chakra de los dos pequeños

-volvamos a konoha-sasuke sellaba al hombre inconsciente en un pergamino y tomaba con brusquedad el brazo de su esposa, lanzo una afilada mirada a la uzumaki y esta le siguió sin rechistar

.

.

.

.

.

**En el bosque**

Un par de chicos se encontraban desconcertados pues al parecer ese lugar los llevo de vuelta a konoha, shikaida miro frustrado al pasivo inojin y caminaron en silencio por el bosque de camino a casa

-amargada!

-imbecil!-se paralizaron al escuchar las voces de las personas a quienes buscaban, corrieron para alcanzarlas pues se alejaban y al salir al claro vieron a bolt y sarada pelear en medio de un campo de entrenamiento, a su lado los observaba muy aburrido el hokage con cabello negro y tratando de separarlos estaba el uchiha mucho mas joven y sin las vendas en uno de sus brazos

-boruto?-los niños voltearon al escuchar sus nombres solo para darse cuenta de que shikaida e inojin los veian confundidos

-como llegaron?-solto la uchiha acercándose

-un templo, un portal dentro de un templo-contesto el nara menor mientras sus amigos le observaban sorprendidos pues tal ves habían encontrado la manera de regresar

-vuelvan-dijo bolt viéndolos con el ceño fruncido

-de que hablas idiota-le reprocho sara-es nuestra oportunidad

-vete si también lo deseas, yo no quiero irme, quiero quedarme a lado de sakura y … menma-el chico se dio la vuelta y camino dejando sola a sarada pues era increíble ver como el rubio lo abandonaría todo por algo que era…..mejor que lo que había en su casa, indecisa tomo la mano del rubio

-me quedare contigo y mi padre-miro al uchiha sonreir

-esto es un problema-shikaida rasco su nuca e inojin asintió en silencio, llevarse a esos dos seria todo un reto

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**


End file.
